matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Death Shotgun
The Death Shotgun is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 29|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 75 (max 375)|mobility = *120 *9 (weight)|cost = 430 |level_required = 27|image1 = Death Shotgun.png}} Appearance It is a futuristic shotgun with the 75-round drum magazine, a 4X scope, the recoil-absorbing holdand two barrels. Strategy It deals insane damage, fire rate, capacity and good mobility. Tips *Since this has 75 rounds as an automatic shotgun, this requires no skill to use, as you can keep firing with this weapon. *Since this has no recoil, use this continuously. *Attacking anyone in close range can deal devastating damage to them even in bodyshots. *This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or dueling. *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Due several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. Or for heavily damaging your target and finishing them off later. *It's best not to use this at long ranges, as the slow firing speed and large cone of spread will leave you vulnerable to counterattacks. *Beware of the accuracy. In a short amount of time, it can easily become inaccurate, even in close range. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *It has an insanely-fast firing rate, so you can use this shotgun to kill your enemies fast and effectively. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *Spam the weapon. *Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. *It is possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. *This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing Counters *It is best for the player to back away from an opponent with the Minigun Shotgun while attacking the opponent, as the range on the Predator is very limited when it comes to power. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *When encountered a user of this weapon in close ranges. Knock them away from you and finish them off immediately after executing the first action. *Engage at long range, this weapons lacks the ability to attack at long range. *Try outmaneuvering the enemy by strafing around while firing. *Its users can't hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with projectile weapons. Theme *Futuristic-themed Firing sound *"Predator"'s VS Minigun Shotgun *Advantages **Has 75 rounds on use. **Has 99 fire rate, firing 600 rpm. **Has 4X scope. **Has relatively low weight. **Less skill is required. **Deals insane damage. **Fast reload. *Neutral **Limited in range. *Disadvantages **None. Trivia *This is the fastest firing shotgun in Pixel Gun 3D. *This competes with the Minigun Shotgun, due to the high fire rate. *This is one of the shotguns with the scope. Category:Shotgun Category:Scoped Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed